Night at the Jump City Opera
by SpellboundX
Summary: A collection of songs about our favorite Teen Titans. I will include the "real" songs that I pulled these from and changed the words to. NOTE- I do not rewrite my favorite songs. It's just something I don't do. This isn't my music selection.
1. All the Frozen People

**All the Frozen People- Trigon**

(Eleanor Rigby- The Beatles)

Ah, look at all the frozen people

Ah, look at all the frozen people

-

All the Teen Titans, look at the dark

And despairing place Earth has become.

They will succumb.

Look at them planning, thinking of ways

They can save all the people they've failed.

For I have prevailed.

-

All the frozen people

What will I do with them?

All the frozen people,

First they I must condemn.

-

My little Raven, wearing the words

Of a prophecy that no one will doubt,

With her or without,

I would find a way to come Earth

And destroy all that she holds dear.

But now that I'm here,

-

All the frozen people

What will I do with them?

All the frozen people,

First they I must condemn.

-

Ah, look at all the frozen people

Ah, look at all the frozen people

-

Oh, how relaxing, I gather my strength

From the trip that has brought me here,

The New Frontier.

It's so delightful, watching the wind

Swirl up dust in this place I have made,

A sweet serenade.

-

All the frozen people

What will I do with them?

All the frozen people,

First they I must condemn.


	2. Come and Get Me

**Come and Get Me- Jinx**

(Snow White Queen- Evanescence)

Speedy left a rose

On the street.

Left me on the road

And ran from me, ran from me.

He'll never know

The way his words have haunted me.

The things that Madame Rouge has done to me

All just for him. Now, Speedy, run now!

-

He belongs to me

Just leave him be.

He can always run

And you can never catch him.

You can come for me,

I guarantee

I will be waiting with my

Curses, so come and get me.

-

You came to fetch him,

He was gone.

While you may chase him,

You can't win, you can't win.

I thought you had the power that they said you did.

I see the way you are and now I know

Now I know

-

He belongs to me

Just leave him be.

He can always run

And you can never catch him.

You can come for me,

I guarantee

I will be waiting with my

Curses, so come and get me.

-

I may just be me

But I am still more than you will ever be

I call myself Jinx

But you are more of a curse than even I am.

-

He belongs to me

Just leave him be.

He can always run

And you can never catch him.

You can come for me,

I guarantee

I will be waiting with my

Curses, so come and get me.

-

So come and get me.

So come and get me.

So come and get me.


	3. I'm Still a Curse

**I'm Still a Curse- Raven**

(Built for Sin- Framing Hanley)

There's a magic in me

If I concentrate I think I just might tame it

I really hope I tame it.

My emotions have a certain way

Of coming out at the times where I don't need that,

Oh no, I just don't need that.

A demon's soul is hiding in my frame,

Waiting until I'm angriest

I chant the mantra of ancient words

-

Say them when I need them most:

Azarath Metrion Zinthos.

I know it's helping, but I know I'm still a curse.

I'm still a curse.

I'm still a curse.

I'm still a curse.

-

There's a spell for every ill,

If I read enough, there'll be no need to fake it:

Control that I am faking.

When I was born, they said they knew

What I would bring upon the universe.

That prophecy- I know I'll break it.

To protect my friends, I'll do anything.

I will scour this dimension

For that one spell,

If it will stop the portal that I am.

-

Say them when I need them most:

Azarath Metrion Zinthos.

I know it's helping, but I know I'm still a curse.

I'm still a curse.

I'm still a curse.

I'm still a curse.

-

While I dream and wake,

He will haunt me, but no one knows.

I have not told anyone

I am the child that he chose.

They're so close, yet so far from the true me.

"Me" they don't need to see,

The "me" that's scared for their lives.

-

Say them when I need them most:

Azarath Metrion Zinthos.

I know it's helping, but I know I'm still a curse.

I'm still a curse.

I'm still a curse.

I'm still a curse.


	4. Blackfire

**Blackfire- Starfire**

(Strange Boy- Kerli)

You should never have left Tamaran.

You should never have left Tamaran.

My Kanorfka knows where you belong.

Then you framed me for a crime you did,

Sent you back home like a giant squid.

That's why you don't like me.

-

Blackfire,

Don't attack.

You came,

We sent you back.

Blackfire,

Don't attack.

You came,

We sent you back.

We sent you back.

-

Should have never come to visit Earth.

Should have never come to visit Earth.

Robin already had liked me first.

Robin's so much more than you are worth.

That's why you don't like me.

-

Blackfire,

Don't attack.

You came,

We sent you back.

Blackfire,

Don't attack.

You came,

We sent you.

-

O sister don't you realize

O sister don't you realize

No, no, no, no

Robin simply isn't the kind of guy

Who can be bought with a batted eye.

Robin simply isn't the kind of guy

No, no, no, no

-

Blackfire,

Don't attack.

You came,

We sent you back.

Blackfire,

Don't attack.

You came,

We sent you back. (x3)

-

We sent you back.

We sent you back.

We sent you back.

We sent you back.


End file.
